the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
The Scatterbreak Event
The Scatterbreak Event is an as-of-yet released comic book crossover set in 2017, featuring heroes from the Present Day Campaign that effects the Current Universe as a whole. It is the crux at which the known universe is shattered during the universal battle between The Fury and the Thought Robot. Notable Characters * Superman * Reed Richards Synopsis After a conversation with the Interdimensional Council of Reeds, Reed Richards now has insight that an invincible version of The Fury is coming to their universe. He first contacts Bruce Banner in person in his Colorado isolation unit, informing the scientist and asking for his opinions on a way to counter this threat. Finding no surefire way, Reed next reaches out for Wanda Maximoff for her to alter the probability in their upcoming fight, but she can no longer be found. He then contacts Dr. Strange and the Sentry, before meeting with Thor to discuss bringing Asgard into the war. Lastly he speaks to the Justice League International to inform them. With the world's greatest heroes trying to figure out the cure for an unstoppable threat in just over three week's time, the teams struggle but each reach their own conclusions. * Relishing in the idea of a grand battle, Odin vows to take up the Odinsword to protect Asgard. * Reed researches where the Fury will emerge from, and collects the four of the six Infinity Gems and builds them into a composite accessory to the Ultimate Nullifier, which the Fantastic Four are in possession of. * Dr. Strange speaks with influential magicians and spellcasters to devise a plan. * Supergirl suggests that they make a Miracle Machine, a 31st century device capable of turning thought into reality. The Flash achieves the blueprints by running through time, and Superman begins to work on it. Beings connected to fate in some way begin sensing disturbances to their future. As The Battle Nears Suffering from desperation and a lack of sleep, Reed Richards comes to the conclusion that the only way to overcome a being of this magnitude is to wear it down through a grueling war of attrition while getting heroes from powerful universes to join them in their fight. However, that came at the expense that everyone in the current universe would be killed, as this would be the battlefield. Discussing this grim epiphany with Dr. Strange, who disagreed with the former's assertation. 'This is our own problem. As insurmountable as it may seem, it can be done.' However, Reed's thinking had given Dr. Strange a remarkable idea, to which he said 'if the souls can be kept from the afterlife, then they might yet live again.' Dr. Strange meets with Dr. Fate and other powerful sorcerers/sorceresses as they conjure divinely-powerful spells to try to safeguard the souls of this universe that will be lost in the upcoming conflict. The groups of heroes meet and propose their various solutions. The Justice League's idea seems the most far-fetched, but also the most promising if it turned out correctly. The Miracle Machine had two charges, and of the first one, Superman wished that any extra-universal threats intent on violence, cannot harm anyone anymore. He chose not to use the second wish, just in case they would need it. This notably offended Supergirl. The Massacre of Earth As the Fury makes its way into the exosphere, Superman and the flying heavy hitters of the Justice League are the first to meet it head-on and are subsequently killed within 30 seconds. The sigil on Superman's soul preserves his life as he falls back to Earth. Reed is informed that the being cannot be targeted by matter manipulation for unknown reasons, meaning that Asgard's trap will fail. Reed communicates this to Asgard and then the Earth-based strike team, who solemnly agree to hold the line at any and all costs. The true heroes of Earth (mostly canon heroes) rise to fight the cybiote in the suicide mission. The Fury cuts through the heroes of Earth with surprising ease, leading the commanders to rethink their strategies from the ground up. Sensing the most basic concepts of the Fury has the commanders rationalize that it's not omnipotent. Nearly a quarter of the heroes are killed within the first minute before the Fury is warped into Asgard. When Reed asks how they did it, Thor responds that since the being 'existed outside of time, they teleported the space that it occupied'. This changes the strategy of their attack. Reed informs the commanders that only the spacetime that the Fury is inhabiting can be targeted and that reality warping should be targeted there. Being that Dr. Fate was forbade from speaking as to what would happen to this universe, this caused the other magicians to plot a failsafe to defeat the Fury: by creating a universe-wide explosion that could be set off with enough power. Reed and the non-magicians are startled by this revelation, but seeing as many of Earth's greatest heroes laid dead after only one minute, Reed greenlights the idea. Noting that it killed in close combat, its attack pattern was exploitable. Superman awakens saying, "If it has a body, I can break it", before asking for the Miracle Machine. With it, he asks to be given the means in which to destroy the Fury. This awards him the Cosmic Armor, which he then strikes with after a bloodied Fury emerges from a portal after having bested Asgard. The True Battle Begins Having uppercut it out of the exosphere, the Fury blasts the moon into smithereens, to which the pieces transform into copies of itself and head toward Earth. Superman (in his Thought Robot armor) orders the heroes assisting him to 'help' the citizens on Earth, before whispering a Kryptonian prayer as he sends them to their deaths. The two fight between Earth and Venus, then towards Mars, then out to Jupiter. Their clashes get bigger and bolder as Superman's comlink grows quieter as the cybiote attack extinguishes life on Earth. Soon, the invisible magicians are found, and Zatanna tells Clark that the trap is set. As energy cannons charge over the headset, she bittersweetly tells him that 'everyone is counting on him', before the com ends. With a renewed rage, the Thought Robot's combat against the Fury began to overtake the solar system. Planets shattered with the forces of the punches landed, and the pilot begins to lose himself to rage. The few heroes that survived the eradication of Earth come to join, but they are summarily executed during the onslaught against the cybiote. Jupiter cracks with the force of a punch, then the Thought Robot flies the Fury into the sun, trying to bury it with an avalanche of punches. The Fury advances the age of the sun to cause it to turn red, negating the Thought Robot's power benefit, leading him to break the sun with a supernova-causing punch that obliterates the solar system. The cybiote then absorbs the shattered planetary remains and grows larger and more powerful, while switching to a more melee-centric fighting style. Their fight continues like this through more and more solar systems, which then expands to star clusters, nebulas, galaxies, and then the foreseeable universe. As Superman mentally despairs at the plan behind the fight and the futility of being unable to beat an invincible foe, he notices a single crack. Colored like the Aurora Borealis fracturing across space, it is singular, but it is big. Pushing towards the grave failsafe, the Thought Robot's punches become renewed with purpose, and more lines begin to crack in the universe. What begins with a slow marbling starts to amplify, and the Thought Robot begins to kiai when the universe's rate of splintering begins to exponentialize. His armor starts taking noticeable damage in these last few seconds, but by then, the universe shatters, revealing a void of white. The Finale For a moment, the inhabitant of the Thought Robot thinks himself dead, before he realizes that he's still wearing the armor. In a moment, Mxyzptlk shows up over his right shoulder, asking him if he's okay. The two appear in a 5th dimensional, colorful planet of Mxy's choosing. The Thought Robot laments that his universe had been destroyed taking on an invincible enemy, and even though he has won the battle, it has cost him everything. As the wearer falls to a kneel in defeat, a portal opens as the base form of the Fury walks into the 5th dimensional pocket dimension, with its energy gun charged to fire. Mxy asks, 'Are you ready to end this, Superman?'. The confidence in which the imp says this gives the occupant of the Thought Robot hope, and he rises. Understanding what to do, the Thought Robot and the Fury charge into each other, as the two reappear in the void of their universe. The Fury is firing an enveloping beam that's destroying the Thought Robot armor as Clark kiais on his way in. Both have a fist reeled back and, though the cybiote is taller, Clark's martial knowledge surpasses his reach disadvantage. He tucks his temple into his bicep, and as his punch connects, he sees that he's hurt the Fury for the first time as its head twists from the punch and its composure breaks. The thing he can think is, 'We've won', before the universe detonates upon the collision of the punch, causing all of the void to explode into absolute nothingness. Resolution Being as the spell that the magicians cast set a web to catch the lives of the slain in the universe, when the universe detonated, it detonated outward, spreading into the multiverse. As such, the traits of the fallen have now spread throughout the cosmos in smaller ways. Lasting Consequences Being that it is a retcon event to account for the large change of writers for the series, it adapts the placement of many player characters. * Everyone caught in the destruction of the universe is now in the aether. That includes players such as the Savior of the Green Lantern Corp, She-Carnage, Rose, Aiden, and anyone who was not capable of traveling out of the universe as it was destroyed. This likely includes Angel Averly and Absinthe. This greatly reduces the number of new heroes in the corresponding universes. * The character qualities and the decisions of many of the official heroes remain in some universes, creating universes much like the one that fell in this battle. * Ariel's essence has transferred into an alternate universe of herself, where she is a respected lawyer. * Zachary's connection to the Spider Totem kept him alive, but pulled him outside of time once the universe was destroyed. As he is now removed from mortal life, his essence transferred to a younger incarnation. Trivia * Multiple one-shots are now able to be added to the canon, being as the punches between the Fury and the Thought Robot were fracturing reality, enabling nonlinear storytelling from 'what if' events (such as the 20 Years Later storyline) * Deadpool was never killed during this battle, not even after the universe was unmade. Category:Comic Book Issues Category:Crossovers